


观光客

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neuromancer, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 37号特工接到了一个秘密任务。





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 《神经漫游者》AU，架空脑洞文，坑品无保证，跳坑需谨慎。标题可能会改吧，也不知道取什么名字。没有具体某刊的延伸，wiki+瞎扯随便写的。

**_观光客_ **

_时间：4月16日 地点：哥谭市 操作者：37号特工_

_开始时间：000000 终止时间：053212_

_诊断：低于平均链接水平，操作人神经元受损，进行修复手术。_

 

摘除手术。布鲁斯想到了这个词。迪克一下感到浑身冰冷。

 

不，不，迪克感到一阵被割裂的绝望，这个男人绝对疯了，他透过布鲁斯在镜中的眼睛看到一种绝对清醒的决绝，这让他感到极端的害怕。他看到洗手台的剃须刀片。

 

不。迪克微弱的呼喊消失在数以万计的虚拟模块，被纤细但繁复重叠的的数据神经网缠绕，拉入漆黑而虚无的赛博空间。布鲁斯听不见。可笑，他怎么可能听见。

 

迪克看见扭曲、被过分放大的画面里，男人打开排的整整齐齐的柜子，镇定地拿出消毒酒精。37号特工从来没有感到如此狼狈和不知所措。如果有暂停键，如果他不是“入侵”布鲁斯感觉神经中枢的那个人，迪克想马上按下按钮退出系统。可他签的该死的一千多条守则里，没有一条教他如何从单向虚拟频道中改变一个活人的独立决定，更何况这个人还是该死的，去他妈的，基督耶稣的硬汉布鲁斯·韦恩[1]。

 

钻心刺骨的痛感，迪克在疼得龇牙咧嘴（如果他没把身体丢在办公室的话）的间隙，居然还有时间后悔上线前没有把痛感调至零，如今他只好陪着宿主“享受”这种极度冷静下错乱的神经疼痛。第二刀下去的时候，迪克疼得几乎有点害怕自己要当机缓冲。镜中布鲁斯的表情纹丝不动，触目的红顺着脖颈流下致镜面反射不到的胸膛上，迪克感受到温热液体触及寒冷的空气，表面蒸出水分，立刻变成冰凉而粘稠的液体向腰腹流去。

 

迪克最后印象就是镜子里的布鲁斯从耳后的血洞里取出一个指甲盖大小的黑色装置，“哔”“哔”地闪着绿光。紧接着他便陷入了一片黑暗和虚空的静默中。

 

糟糕。

 

注：

[1]Goddamn Jesus Christ Tough Guy Bruce Wayne


	2. Chapter 2

迪克·格雷森刚刚度过了人生中最艰难的四小时。可事实告诉他，命运女神从来没有忘记对他额外关照。

此时此刻，他顶着一头赶地铁时不幸被浇灌豆奶拿铁[1]的乱毛，呆呆的坐在办公室座位上，手里捏着黑屏的手机。十分钟前，罗伊告诉他头儿希望和他共进午餐（“伙计，你从头到脚一股奶味，哈。”）。迪克确信自己就要被解雇了。然而没过多久，芭芭拉打来电话，正式向他提出分手，分手理由竟然是他该死的不愿意装那个如今流行的要飞起来的“璀璨（Crystal[2]）”芯片。鬼晓得人们为什么对这种虚拟体验芯片如痴如狂，作为一个干着一份与网络安全息息相关工作的研究人员（他喜欢如此谦逊的称呼自己，尽管他的内部名片上写的是“37特工”——无名无姓的可悲小员工——打住），他可以写上一万条理由为何反对耳后芯片植入，可惜他仅有的职业道德告诫他一个字也不能说。

每当迪克·格雷森觉得人生不会更糟糕时，命运总是致力于给他以惊喜。这样的惊喜来得太过平凡，几乎要让他以为自己是不是在命运女神的黑名单上榜上有名。芭芭拉总说他偶尔有时候会有一些不合时宜的“奇思妙想”，这种症状甚至严重到了令芭芭拉无法忍受的程度。

“你为什么不愿意植入虚拟体验芯片？”芭芭拉生气时，一头红发鲜艳得仿佛要燃烧起来一样，透过屏幕也能感到那种蒸人的热气，这让迪克很想伸出手体会被灼烧的感觉，至少这比晶片提供的痛感要真实许多。“大家都这么做。史蒂芬（Steph），罗伊 (你确定？迪克扬起眉毛。)——”说到这里，芭芭拉失望的叹了口气，“你看上去好像白纸一张，可有时候我真搞不懂你。”

迪克腹诽，相信我，大部分时候我也不知道我自己干什么。他摆出一副示弱的表情，凑近屏幕友，用一种真诚的敷衍解释道：“你知道我不喜欢那些高科技，芭布斯。不——”

“——可信，”他微弱的辩解被芭芭拉毫不客气地打断了。“我不明白，到底会有谁想要入侵你的大脑？”

迪克摊手，芭芭拉狠狠的皱紧了眉头。很快他知道了自己的这个动作在这场一开始就带有目的性的谈话中到底起了怎样决定性的作用。“我的大脑很珍贵，”他说道，“我不能拿它来冒险。”

“我们完了。理查德·格雷森。”

 

&&

::根据史蒂芬[3]，她这样有一些时候了。你知道的，她爸爸那些事。

迪克皱眉，手指在屏幕上飞快地按动。

::她不是他们的人[4]。为什么不交给研发组的菜鸟们？

::虎父无犬女，*wink*。老兄，给她点时间想通。

::多谢。晚上一起吃？——

迪克亮到瞎眼的手机屏幕被一个高大的黑影挡住了。他甚至没能打完最后一个字母，就听见头儿的声音从他蓝白色挡板上方传来。

“午饭，理查德？”

迪克手心冒汗，尽量不引人注目的把抓着手机的手小心挪到桌子下面，祈祷对方没看见他正和自己应当正在上课的儿子上班聊天。

“好的，先生，就来。”

“吃饭前，我觉得你可能需要找一些除臭剂。”德雷克先生不易察觉地皱了皱鼻子。

 

迪克从来不知道公司食堂还能提供除了浓缩蔬菜汤，三文鱼贝果，软饮料等速食之外的其他东西，更别提一顿临窗的正经午餐。烟熏鸡胸，三文鱼牛油果糙米沙拉，还有一小杯果香浓郁的白葡萄酒。

迪克开始觉得这不是一顿简单的解雇谈话了。

迪克为每一个毛孔里散发出来的豆奶味儿感到抱歉。吃饭前他曾躲进洗手间试图用香水和烘干机拯救已经打结的头发，不知道怎么回事香水味没有一点残留，反而豆奶的腥味越来越大。迪克只好哭丧着脸放弃挣扎。浓郁的豆奶味道几乎盖过了鸡肉的香气，让他食不知味，估计坐在对面的德雷克先生也是这么觉得的。他面前那碗凯撒沙拉一动没动。

“事实上，我们有一项新产品，需要你来帮我们做一些测评。”迪克努力把自己的目光保持在谦逊的范围以内，固执地盯着头儿那条菜色的领带。

德雷克先生似乎不需要他的回应，自顾自地说了下去。“因为涉及敏感……机构，”说到这里，他抬起眼睛，状若不经意的扫了扫迪克，“具体可能需要经过一定官方手续书面文件才能实行。理查德，我看过你的档案，你在虚拟体验研究方面是个中翘楚。”

德雷克清了清嗓子，拿起膝盖上的餐巾优雅地擦了擦嘴。迪克发现他和提摩西光从面容上来说一点也不像。有些相似写在内心， **你无从查觉** ，迪克想道。

“你是我最优秀的 **研究员** 。”德雷克故意加重了最后那个词的读音，“我希望你能助我们一臂之力”

也许是前五个小时带来的打击太多，也许是这顿午餐太过出乎意料，又或许迪克只是想早点结束这荒唐而令人尴尬的场面，于是迪克像落水之人抓住每一根能够证明自己能力的稻草，想也没有想，点头同意了。

几天以后，他才意识到自己当时做出的决定有多么愚蠢和草率。

 

注：

[1]soy latte

[2]本文中提到可以植入皮下的虚拟现实装置

[3][4]史蒂芬妮设定还是提米的女朋友，提米设定不是布鲁斯的养子。She’s not one of them. 这里关于芭芭拉的设定没改，还是局长女儿。迪克的意思是说芭芭拉不是警察，不该掺手警局的事。


End file.
